Forum:2010-01-27 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . [http://girlgeniuscomic.livejournal.com/95429.html NOW! Hit it now!] --Von Zinzer Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- Ok im really confused about that "OH NO She has Not" remark by the muse. Agathahetrodyne 02:04, January 27, 2010 (UTC) : I think we are meant to be confused. The castle has not been well these last two decades. We have met disassociated fragments of the castles personality. Maybe now in Otilia we are meeting one more or perhaps the real thing? --Rej ¤¤? 04:15, January 27, 2010 (UTC) : Or she considers the Castle’s opinion on the matter irrelevant—she is the only judge. Nik D 05:13, January 27, 2010 (UTC) : Moreover, Agatha has only tripped two of the Three lights. I take it she would need to have passed all three tests in order to be accepted as The Heterodyne. My guess is that she needs to reach the Library and engage in some Heterodyning. Or, at least, that's what she would've needed to have done had she not shut down the Castle.... --Cantabrian 09:33, January 27, 2010 (UTC) How does Tarvek know that Barry is gone? We know that because Agatha knows, but how would either Gil or Tarvek know? Perhaps the Knights of Jove found out somehow and Tarvek's http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20081107 read the reports. Oarboar 05:58, January 27, 2010 (UTC) : The Heterodyne boys' disappearance is well known, and Tarvek was unconscious for the show the circus put on to rescue Agatha. Some people believe they'll come back, but that seemed to me to be more of the peasants' hopeful folktale sort of thing. Sirgawainslass 07:26, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Some additional ideas: # Otilia does not have a good relationship with the castle (thus why it held her captive) and she doesn’t respect it choice. # Otilia was trapped as a sort of last resort in the sense that she would only be released to protect the Heterodynes if things were so bad that the castle were down. Since she is free now and hears a Lucrezia soundalike, she is really incredulous towards anything that they say. : Nik D 06:02, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I favor the interpretation that she IS the castle. We know that the castle is a mess of uncoordinated personalities. Perhaps the muse was modified by Faustus to be loyal to the Heterodynes and has served as the central mind of the castle ever since. When Lucrezia escaped the castle she imprisoned the muse. That's why it's a mess. NoSanninWa 06:14, January 27, 2010 (UTC) : I think it's more likely that she was able to communicate with one of the castle entities, and that entity didn't accept Agatha. Or maybe she didn't hear the Doom Bell ring. Argadi 10:15, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Note that Lucrezia-in-Agatha defaults upon to the threat of feeding the flesh of those "miserable lackeys" to the spiders. Probably meaning those spiders the Geisterdamen ride. So whatever (Lucrezia, Other, Enigma) is inside Our Hero is REALLY attached to that world. Oh, and I hereby dub them Geisterspinnen (I'll get to it in my copious free time, ha ha). CaptMorgan 21:18, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if this is at all important, but the green orb around the neck of Otilia looks very similar to the green orb at the bottom of the page wherein Agatha shuts down the Castle, complete with the same tube things attached to it. The only difference is that in Castle-shut-down-page, the orb has wires attached 360 degrees around it, but the thing around Otilia's neck has tubes around a mere 270 derees of the orb. This seems to further evidence that Otilia is in some way a castle system? Or maybe it was just a Schrodinger's Gun...what does everyone else think? (Synalon Etuul) : After comparing images, I think they are the same item — Agatha woke up Otilia's gem by shutting down the castle. Argadi 02:23, January 28, 2010 (UTC) : I agree that they look remarkably similar... they may even be the same, as Argadi believes. Interesting to me, is that it definitely indicates some heavy modification has taken place. If she's the same muse that appears with the wings in the (and there's no reason to think otherwise), there's no indication of that orb being present in the mural. Endikos 16:40, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ok i figured it out the castle hasn't accepted her because the doom bell hasn't rung yet . simple Agathahetrodyne 23:18, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page